Silver the Hedgehog: The Deal with the Devil
by meiga12
Summary: Silver misses Blaze so much that he would do anything to see her again. That all comes to pass when he meets a strange, hooded person that tells him he might be able to revive his fallen comrade. But, he wants something in return. Rated K for Language.


Just to let you know, I don't own anything dealing Sonic.

Silver the Hedgehog: The Deal with the Devil

By meiga12

It was over.

The battle against the mighty Solaris was done. Time and space was finally restored to its proper order. Silver the Hedgehog could finally be at ease.

I looked at the horizon and noticed that it was nothing I never saw before. It was beautiful. It was like the horrible events never took place.

I sat under the shade of tree. Enjoying the morning breeze.

"If only she were here to see this…"_Sigh_.

Blaze the Cat. The only person he truly cared about in every way. Ever since they met, he started developing feelings for her. She was the only one that was there for me.

Silver looked up at the sun rising over the horizon.

I'd do just about anything to see her face, to talk to her, to hold her in my arms, just one more time…

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind. He quickly turned around and saw that it was strange hooded man.

"Who are you?"

"I overheard you talking about this girl and how she would enjoy seeing a sight like this. Yes, it is marvelous, isn't it?"

Silver started to get suspicious of this strange, cloaked being.

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"Who I am is of no importance. What I'm interested is what you truly desire."

"What I truly…desire."

"Yes. I might be able to bring back your friend but, it you'll have to give something to me."

"Anything!"

"You must bring me the Chaos Emeralds. Along with the Master Emerald. Once I have those items, I will have all the power I need to revive her."

Silver didn't have a choice. Either give this person what he wants or just learn to live life without his best friend. What would he do?

"Well, do we have a deal?"

"All right. I'll do it."

"Excellent!"

Before Silver flew off, he turned around to see if the hooded person was still there.

"Don't worry," the hooded person said. "I'm not going anywhere."

After hearing that, Silver flew off to Angel Island.

After Silver was far enough away, the mysterious person removed his hood. It revealed a pale white hedgehog with scars all over his face.

_Yes_, he thought. _Everything is going right into motion. Soon, very soon, I will regain my power and the world will feel the full wrath of NAZO!_

He chuckled to himself.

"Now, I just sit here and wait…"

XXX

Silver made it to Angel Island. He noticed were and a stairway leading to the emeralds.

_No time to lose._

He past the pillars of ruins and up the stairs and was soon dazzled at what he saw. The chaos emeralds surrounded by the giant, glowing rock: the Master Emerald. Its glow was like a calming aura.

"Wow, this has got to be it!"

Silver quickly used his telekinesis to lift the emeralds up.

_Good, I've got the emeralds. Now to give to that guy so he can revive Blaze! Blaze…_

He felt inner joy coming from inside of him that made him feel so incredible. Finally, he'd be able to see her again after all the time has passed. At last, he could—

"Huh?"

Silver felt a trimmer. All of a sudden, the whole island started erupting. He quickly flew up into the air to see what was happening.

"What the…?"

Angel Island was collapsing. The floating island was now crumbling down to the earth. Silver had no clue of what just happened, but whatever the case, it had something to do with the emeralds.

Silver had no time to deal with situation and went on with his own business and returned to his former destination.

XXX

"What the hell was that?"

Knuckles the Echidna was flat on his face after falling so many times on the ground. He ran to the ledge to find that his island was on the ground.

"This can't be…"

He ran to the temple of the Master Emerald to see that it was nowhere in sight and the chaos emeralds were also gone.

"Whoever the hell did this is going to wish they never set foot here!"

XXX

Silver finally made it back to the tree where he met the hooded man.

"So, you have returned?"

"I've got all seven emeralds and the Master Emerald, as promised."

"Yes, YES! This is all the power I need!"

"Okay, then…"

Silver now saw a little bit of the hooded persons face. He looked like he was grinning. Then Silver started to notice a shining light radiating from him. It got so bright it was blinding. He had to cover his eyes.

When it was over, Silver quickly uncovered his eyes. What was once a hooded man appeared to be a blood-red hedgehog. Only Silver saw and felt a evil aura surrounding.

The hedgehog began laughing. His voice much darker than before.

"I must thank you boy for all your help! Because of you now, I have regained my full power!

Silver was shocked.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I am Nazo. I was created by the negative energy of the Master Emerald. My only goal was to become so powerful that, it would be enough to crush that damn rock and draining the rest of its power! But, because of the combined efforts of those fools, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Shadow the Ultimate Life form, I was destroyed! Or so I thought…"

"Alright, I did part of the deal, now yours!"

_Sigh_ "Ah, yes our deal. Fine, in return of your services, I revive your friend."

Nazo lifted one finger and waved it around. Suddenly, the wind started whirling in front Silver. Then, it there was silence. Silver couldn't believe it. Blaze the Cat was lying on the ground before him.

A single tear fell from his face.

"Oh, my God…"

He got on his knees and took her in his arms. He held her in a warming embrace.

"It would seem that our deal has been done. I'll be taking my leave."

Before Silver even said anything, Nazo vanished like he was never there.

Soon after, Blaze started to wake up.

"Mmm…Si-Silver?"

"Blaze!"

They looked into each other's eyes and embraced tightly.

"Silver I can't believe it!"

"Blaze, it's you! You're here…"

"Huh? Silver is something wrong?"

Silver turned his head away from her.

At that moment, Blaze turned to see a bunch of stones surrounding a giant one.

"Um, Silver?"

"Yeah, Blaze?"

"What are those rocks over there?"

"Rocks?"

Silver looked where Blaze was pointing. His eyes widened at sight. The chaos emeralds and the Master emerald were completely turned to stone. They were completely drained of their power.

"Oh, no..."

"Silver, what is it?"

"I've got a lot of explaining to do."

After saying that he gave her a weak smile. He was glad that his friend was revived but, in return he put the whole planet in danger.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_SO, how was that? You like this, you guys are gonna love the sequel! Don't worry, I'll get right on it. Besides, it's summer break! I got all the time in the world!_


End file.
